The present invention relates to an index card which is arranged along the inner walls of a case that houses a magnetic recording medium such as an audio tape cassette, a video tape cassette or a floppy disk cassette, and on which the contents of the magnetic recording medium are recorded. More particularly, it relates to an index card which has been improved so that printing can be conducted over its entire surface when printing is conducted with use of a printer of a word processor or personal computer.
Heretofore, magnetic recording mediums have been used such as audio tape cassettes and video tape cassettes which store sounds or images on magnetic tape, or magnetic disk cartridges which record computer or word processor data on discoid magnetic disks. Ordinarily, a magnetic recording medium is stored in a storage case, and preserved so that there are no adhesions of dust to the magnetic tape or magnetic disk.
Oftentimes, the storage case is molded from transparent or semi-transparent resin material so that the recorded contents of the magnetic recording medium which are described on an index card arranged along the inner wall can be read from the outside of the storage case as necessary.
To provide an example and explain this type of index card, a storage case 1 (shown by the imaginary line) shown in FIG. 7 is a transparent or semi-transparent one which houses, for example, a 3.5 inch magnetic disk cartridge. As is common knowledge, a cover part of one side, which has a pocket for insertion of the cartridge, and a casing part (case body) of the other side are configured to freely open and close via pivots 15. An index card 5 is provided inside the cover part; this index card 5 is formed by folding into a U-shape a paper which has a rectangular shape when unfolded.
The index card 5 comprises three parts: a first narrow part 6 which extends along a first wall 2 of the storage case 1 extending depthwise; a wide part 7 which extends along a second inner wall 3 of the storage case 1 extending widthwise and perpendicularly to the first wall 2 and which is provided so as to be connected to the narrow part 6; and a second narrow part 8 which extends along a third inner wall 4 of the storage case 1 extending in parallel opposite to the second inner wall 3 and which is provided so as to be connected to the first narrow part 6. It is formed by folding it into a U-shape using border lines between the respective parts as the folding lines.
On the other hand, the storage case 9 shown in FIG. 8 is a transparent or semi-transparent book type which allows insertion of, for example, a video cassette from the direction of arrow X. An index card 12, which is a paper having a rectangular shape when unfolded, is mounted inside the case in a state where the index card is folded into an L-shape.
The index card 12 comprises two parts: a first narrow part 13 which extends along a first wall 10 of the storage case 9 extending depthwise in the storage case 9; and a wide part 14 which extends along a second inner wall 11 of the storage case 9 extending widthwise in the storage case 9 perpendicular to the first wall 10 and which is provided so as to be connected to the narrow part 136. The index card is formed in a manner so that it is folded into an L-shape using the border line between the two parts as a folding line.
On the other hand, for purposes of entering a description of the recorded contents of the magnetic recording medium on each of the aforementioned index cards, the commonly used conventional methods are to write directly by hand using a writing implement such as a pen, or to describe using instant lettering which is transferred by rubbing the letters provided on a seal.
Yet, accompanying the general dissemination to ordinary households of word processors and personal computers (hereinafter referred to as "PCs") in recent years, the present state of affairs is that there are increasing numbers of users who seek to print the song names and contents recorded on the audio tape cassettes and VTR cassettes more neatly and voluminously onto the index cards with use of word processors or PCs.
Due to the limitations of their paper holding mechanisms and paper feed mechanisms, however, word processors and PCs are not able to print within a range of approximately 15 millimeters from the lower end of the paper to be printed on.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 9, when it is attempted to conduct printing with use of a printer of a word processor or PC from the first narrow part 6 to the wide part 7 of the unfolded index card 5, it is impossible to conduct printing on the hatched part shown at the lower end of the wide part 7 so that a blank space 16 is formed.
As a result, not only there is inconvenience that the amount of information which can be printed on the conventional index card 5 using a printer of a word processor or PC is limited, but also there is also a problem that a blank space is created which impairs the aesthetic appearance.
Furthermore, when it is desired to conduct printing on the back of the index card 5, the convenience of use is poor since it is necessary to momentarily remove the index card 5 from the printer, and then it is necessary to set the card 5 again in the printer so that the rear side becomes the front.
Thus, an index card has been used wherein the wide part of the index card is extended, and this extension can be detached by perforations, for example.
Yet, with regard to this type of index card, although it is possible to conduct printing down to the lower end of the wide part proper of the index card with use of a printer, since it is impossible to conduct ultimate printing down to the lower end of the extension, there is a problem that it is necessary to detach and discard the extension, and it is impossible to effectively use all the paper.
Furthermore, since it is necessary to provide perforations in the index card, there is a problem that the manufacturing cost of the index card increases.
In addition, even with this improved index card, it is impossible to conduct continuous and efficient printing from the front side to the back side.